Talk:Dabura
We need a picture of cookie dabura --Silver Sinspawn 05:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Probable reason for unkown power level? In the section where King Kai says Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe, he might have been accurate even knowing about Dabura. Perhaps Dabura became as strong as Cell (and thus surpassed Frieza) when he was posessed by Babidi? Becoming a Majin (like Vegeta) involves a great increase in power too. You have a good point (Sign your posts please), Maybe Dabura was weaker then Freiza before he became a Majin, but what If He wasn't? Its something that was Never confirmed.... 03:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Dabura is from the Demon world which is a different universe which king kai doesnt rule.But Dabura wasw probably around Android 17s power level before he got posessed. This article states that if Gohan was in his ssj2 form in his fight with dabura, than that would make dabura slightly stronger than Cell. This, however, is not true. Vegeta himself says Gohan ssj2 in the buu saga is "not even close" to being as strong as he was ssj2 in the cell saga. So even if Dabura was fighting ssj2 Gohan, which he clearly wasn't in the manga, he'd still likely be weaker than ssj2 gohan and super perfect Cell. The evidence for that is found in the difference between how gohan fares against fat buu and how majin vegeta fares against buu. Majin Vegeta is stronger than ssj2 teen gohan vs Cell, but he's still in the same league, which is implied twice in the manga. The Perfect Warrior 14:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC)The Perfect Warrior, March 8, 2011 :We actually go off of the English anime dub, since that's the most popularly viewed version for our readers. 16:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Son of a...? Hello. I'd like to say that in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dabura can sometimes be heard saying "Son of a" when taking damage, probably referring to the insult "Son of a bitch". Does anyone know what to do about it? Since this is an all-age Wiki, it might not be good to write it in the article that he says so in the game. So do you know something that can be done about it? - Mr. Pickpocket! 10:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) - :I don't see any reason to mention it at all. All characters say something when they get hit, but it's not really significant. 03:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's like that in RB2 after a few Vegeta quotes Buu goes "You son of a ..." implying he was about to swear but it got cut off. I guess it's not really too significant but it's like did he say anything similar to that in the anime? 19:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) role of dabura dabura's eyes look like snake's eyes. dabura himself is the role of nine headed hydra(see wiki journey to the west character list). he turns things to stone as medusa, proved that dabura relate to snake. babidi and bibidi are benbo er'ba and babo er'ben, which that two monsters and nine headed hydra are at the same chapter of story. post: jan 16 2012 by 10:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC)fat buu satan Good pick up. But I see no snake resemblance in Dabura. 10:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Dabura is not playable in Legendary Super Warriors, yet he keeps being listed as such. He only speaks a few lines in the game, but he is not a PLAYABLE character. Well, sorry to bother. I'm just trying to make sure the info is correct and it wasn't. Geez... Last villain in Other World Isn't the last caon villain to go to Other World? Should that be added to Trivia? The User Who Has Long Since Forgotten His Name (talk) 21:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Daiz 4 The Daiz 4 is a World Guide with sketches, how in the world would it have a random part where it states "Gohan was a SSJ2 when fighting Dabura"? Misattributing sources is worse than not sourcing at all. The reason Gohan is an SSJ2 is because he has the same hair as an SSJ2. 23:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure about the background of this argument, but Daizenshuu has some pictures noting Gohan's hair at different times as the best way to differentiate between his forms, and that template has serves as proof of Gohan as SS2 against Dabura in the past. The power levels also make it pretty impossible for Gohan to have merely been SS and not have immediately lost, but the hair is the more concrete indicator. 00:25, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah he's defintely SSJ2 now that I think about it. Hang on is it just me or do you never see Gohan as a SSJ past Great Saiyaman Saga? BTW Jean keeps on saying he's SSJ which looks pretty unaccurate cause of his hair and the Daizenshuu files. I undid his edit.User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 14:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Gohan wasn't agry enough the become Super Saiyan 2 during the battle, which is why Vegeta wanted to make an interference. Also, the Daizenshuu books clearly says Gohan's last SS2 usage was when showing the form to Kibito. No reason to speculate based on the hair (especially with Gohan's hair which doesn't change that much between the two forms), when guide books clearly say in which form he was. 14:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :I checked again, the Daizenshuu contradict themselves: one part says Gohan's last SS2 usage was against Kibito, but Dabura's short bio says he fought on pare with SS2 Gohan (check this also: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=23991&start=60). 14:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It was stated that Goku wasn't enough to defeat Dabura as a Super Saiyan. Therefore Gohan must be a SSJ2. And you only need anger the first time every other time you don't need anger.--User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 15:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :"Therefore Gohan must be a SSJ2" You're speculating here. Also, let me remind you that Gohan didn't defeat Dabura. 15:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) If the same guidebook contradicts itself, we should go with highest page number! Lol jk. 00:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok then you think he's SSJ Jean? Well there's this picture which says that Gohan was a SSJ2 from the manga in which Vegeta said it. Here's the link to click on it.http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=1zgjyd&s=5. --User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 12:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dabura in heaven is Dabura in heaven because hes a demon king and king yemma thought he would enjoy hell because he was comfortable in the demon realm? (Spice boys (talk) 23:21, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. 01:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) thanks (Spice boys (talk) 10:42, May 19, 2015 (UTC) is Lucifer a Demon king of the Demon realm or just a Demon king (Spice boys (talk) 23:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) something doesn't make sense ok Dabura went to heaven because hes a Demon? that doesn't make sense since they are demons in hell like wing, the Japanese dub said Dabura sent to heaven because hell like the Demon realm (Spice boys (talk) 19:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :King Yemma says he sent him to Heaven because Hell is similar to the Demon Realm, so Dabura would enjoy himself there. 19:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ok i thought so thanks just that his page said being Demon that's why i asked (Spice boys (talk) 19:22, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Image Why again is Dabra's image from Dragon Ball Heroes? Meshack (talk) 06:28, November 15, 2015 (UTC) question? How would Dabura enjoy hell if he's stunk in a cocoon? (Spice boys (talk) 14:47, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Image How is Xeno Dabura Dabura's base form? It's not even in the series. Dabura in DBZ is his base form but he's just under Babidi's control Meshack (talk) 05:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) *Xeno Dabura = Base Dabura (during Xeno storyline). DBZ Dabura = Majin Dabura.--Neffyarious (talk) 06:02, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :There's a reason why he's called Xeno Dabura and not Dabura. He is called Dabura. Being a Majin doesn't do anything to their base necessarily Meshack (talk) 06:04, March 8, 2016 (UTC) It's more solid image then his "Majin" form, because becoming a majin increases one's power. As Spopovich was abnormally strong for a human. Xeno Dabura shows him in his base form. Xeno isn't a new form, it's merely a designation to separate characters in Dragon Ball Heroes, due to different intenses like Vegeta, and GT Vegeta. So the Xeno Dabura is the better representation of his base form.-- User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson :Being a Majin doesn't necessarily change them. They just get more power. Plus, Xeno Dabura is not even in the series. We should prefer series over video games Meshack (talk) 21:03, March 8, 2016 (UTC) The "Majin" state is treated as a separate form on this wiki, and we're meant to have pictures of base forms as the main images.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:58, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, Xeno Dabura does not have the M on his head but it's not an image from the series. Danura appears in the series as Majin Dabura. So we need to use that image. I think you also forgot that we use go by mostly the anime and not video games ::I agree with Meshack. Xeno Dabura is video-game only and I think we should use anime pictures when they're available. That's also not his typical outfit (with the red undershirt and belt), so it could potentially confuse people who have no idea what Xeno Dabura is. We should either use a normal picture of Majin Dabura, or we could use a picture of Dabura when he's in heaven, when he's no longer a majin. -- 21:19, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :I don't suggest using an image when he's in Heaven. He's seen in the series as "Majin" Dabura so really the image that was previously there is not a problem Meshack (talk) 02:27, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I like the heaven idea, or a flashback to his time as King of the Demons if one exists. Majin is not the base form. It's not necessarily a transformation, but there is a big M stamped on his face that isn't there in his base form. 03:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC)